Friendship Princess Form
Friendship Princess/Prince Form is the upgraded super form attained by Team Sonic. They first attained this form in The Kingdom of Harmony. Overview Appearance Transformation Sequence Team Sonic's Jewel Pixie Animals turn into their jewelry form for Team Sonic to put them on. To produce their costumes, each Mobian has their own way of applying the magic onto his/her body to create articles of clothing. Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic gets into a stationary spindash before using his Sonic Boost, his boost aura forming his outfit as he stops. Miles "Tails" Prower * First, two outlines of Tails's head move across the screen, merging slowly. The outline fades into Tails's face as he turns to face the camera. Tails then gets out his Miles Electric and uses it to summon several parts, materializing his outfit for him. Amy Rose * Amy throws her hammer into the air before blowing on her hands to scatter the sparkly magic powder into the air, which forms her outfit, she then catches her hammer as it forms. Knuckles the Echidna * Knuckles punches into the ground, creating an earthquake and causing a volcanic eruption that flings several rocks and bits of lava into the air, forming his outfit. Cream the Rabbit * Cream uses a pen to draw a heart, which explodes into flowers and vines that form her outfit, Cheese's bowtie also becomes multicolored. Silver the Hedgehog * Silver levitates himself into the sky. Two discs of blue energy appear around him as he uses his psychokinetic powers to form his outfit. Blaze the Cat * Blaze snaps her fingers which produces flames as she dances in a flamenco-style ballet, which forms her outfit. Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow summons all the Chaos Energy he can muster before using Chaos Blast, the resulting blast of energy forming his outfit. Rouge the Bat * Rouge flies for a few seconds before using her Drill Drive to crash into the ground while forming her outfit. There is a flash of light, then Rouge appears again, winking and blowing a kiss of sparkles to the camera. In some episodes, they have some fashion posing scenes during the transformation. Gallery Trivia * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver's forms look similar in a combination of Super Saiyan Blue from the Dragon Ball series, Battlizer Modes from the Power Rangers series, and the Specialists' Linphea College battle outfits from Winx Club. * Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze's forms look similar in a combination of Enchantix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Butterflix, and Tynix from Winx Club and the Super Sailor Moon form from the Sailor Moon series. * The forms still retain all the original features that the original super forms have. * The jewelry forms for Team Sonic's Jewel Pixie Animals include: * Sapphire - Bracelet * Digit - Necklace * Ruby - Flower crown * Tunette - Hair bow * Moonlight - Choker * Caramel - Ring * Pearl - Tiara * Salt - Brooch * Diamond - Earring Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:Transformations Category:VideoGameMaster2018